Soccer will solve all your Problems
"Soccer will solve all your Problems" is the 4th episode of the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 19th episode overall. Description The Wario Brothers challenge the Mario Brothers to a contest of the most intense physical endurance... Overview The Mario and Wario Bros. verse each other in a game of soccer... Synopsis Wario and Waluigi approach Mario and Luigi. They are curious as to what the Wario Brothers want with them, noting that they can't bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom while the portals are locked. Wario tells the brothers that they no longer work for King Bowser. He wants to humiliate them in the worst possible way. Mario asks how he plans to do this, and Waluigi suggests they have a soccer match to determine the winner. When Mario asks who will referee, Luigi suddenly sees Brock and Peach approaching. Brock apparently found Peach at Taco Bell, who went there to get Tacos for the boys. Mario gets mad at Peach for not telling them where she went, which gets Peach angry at him as she storms off with the tacos. Mario asks where Brock has been this entire time, and Brock says he was Pokemon collecting. Mario then runs off after Peach, telling her that they need to get to the soccer field for the match, while also taking the tacos from her. At the soccer field, Donkey Kong and Brock have been chosen to be referees for the game. Peach and a few other spectators have shown up for the game, and everyone (except for one spectator) is rooting for the Mario Brothers. The match soon begins, and both teams are each able to score a goal. By half-time, the Mario Brothers take the lead, and Wario tells Waluigi they need to change their strategy if they are going to win. The second half of the game begins with Wario and Waluigi pick the soccer ball up and charge across the field, knocking the Mario Brothers down. But Wario gets a yellow card because they weren't allowed to touch the soccer ball with their hands, while Waluigi gets a yellow card because Brock hates the color purple. This angers Wario, who yells at Brock for his ruling. This causes Wario and Waluigi to get kicked out of the game, thus making the Mario Brothers the winners by default. Wario is furious by this, and accuses Mario of paying off Brock so he could win. Mario begs Wario to end the feud between them and live a normal life, but Wario refuses and swears one day he will have vengence on Mario. Brock soon has enough of Wario and Waluigi's remarks, and has DK chase them off the field. As the Mario Brothers leave the soccer field, Luigi asks Mario why the Wario Brothers continue to try and fight them. Mario tells him they are too stubborn to let the feud go, and that Wario will always hate him. As Luigi ponders what Link meant by his mentions, Link suddenly appears in front of the campfire and proudly proclaims that the Hero of Time has returned. Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Tim Runyan as Donkey Kong * Austin Stevenson as Brock * Jennifer Cole as Peach * Torye Benton as Walgina * Kent Melville as Johnny Cyclops / Link * Brandon Dire as Guy in a Blue Shirt Locations * The Battlefield * The Soccer Field * The Campfire Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * Link makes his first appearance in the series in person. Soundtrack Ghost Love Score (Nightwish) Yakety Sax Trivia * Brock's role as a referee was originally written for Ash, but Dane Cook was unavailable for filming, so Austin Stevenson took his place as Brock. However, the shooting script still contained all mentions of Ash. * The slow motion and the accompanying music used when Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi walk to each other is repeated by Ash and Brock in their first special and again by Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Kamek in "Act I Part 4." * The music played during the majority of the soccer match is called Yakety Sax. The Fox Sports NFL theme Jock Jams is also used during Wario and Waluigi's failed "attempt" at winning the game. Goofs * A finger is visible in the left corner of the frame about a minute into the episode. * While Walgina's first official appearance in the series is in the audience at the soccer field, she actually can be seen earlier in the episode. If the viewers look closely when Mario is asking Peach why she left without telling him (pause at 1:37), they will notice on the left side of the shot that Walgina is standing in the background. Remarks * Wario says in "One Ring that is better than a Compass" that he has bad knees and thus, cannot play soccer. Despite this, he plays with Waluigi against Mario and Luigi in this episode. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 19 Category:Season Two